La Sirenita
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Una mala idea puesta en escena y las horribles consecuencias para los habitantes del Santuario


**Nota: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Kurumada. Yo sólo utilice sus divertidos personajes para escribir esta parodia sin pies ni cabeza, y de acuerdo a mis abogados no pueden demandarme porque perderían el tiempo.

**La sirenita**

El pequeño teatro de cuentos de hadas presenta "LA SIRENITA, sobre hielo"

Protagonizado por:

La sirenita: Afrodita.

Sebastián el cangrejo: Máscara de la Muerte.

Cuttler la gaviota: Seiya.

Ursula, la bruja del mar: Dokho

El príncipe: Ikki

El rey Tritón: Aldebaran

Las hermanas de la sirenita: Shiryu, Shaka y Mu

Las anguilas: Saga y Kanon.

Así decía el cartel que colgaba en las puertas del horfanato en Oriente, el mismo donde Miho cuidaba de los niños amigos de Seiya.

Ahora bien, ¿qué tenían que hacer los santos dorados en semejante estupidez (según se había escuchado a más de uno)? Pues que era un pedido de Saori Atena.

Bien, no era que Saori fuese estúpida, al contrario, pero se podría decir que fue culpa del viejo Mitsumasa Kido que no supo educar a la pequeña. La había malcriado demasiado y en lugar de darle la educación para estar a la altura de la deidad de la sabiduría, Saori a veces tenía esos arranques, que aunque no mal intencionados, solían ser del desagrado de sus esforzados caballeros.

El argumento que había usado en esta ocasión era que los niños del orfanato estaban muy emocionados por la puesta en escena del amado cuento de hadas. Si bien Saori no supo entender que el entusiasmo de los niños era por conocer a los santos dorados más que por el cuento en sí.

No hubo forma de hacer cambiar de idea a la diosa, que tuvo que recurrir al argumento de que los caballeros dorados tienen como parte de sus obligaciones la solidaridad, y no hay nada más solidario que ofrecer a los niños desprotegidos un sano entretenimiento.

No hubo manera de encontrar un argumento mejor para rebatir el de la diosa. Cabizbajos los caballeros aceptaron la puesta en escena de la obra. Es por eso que hoy se abrió el telón y apareció Shion

—En las profundidades del océano —dijo el Patriarca con una voz suave y serena que ocultaba sus verdaderos pensamientos que no eran otros de: ¿por qué me obligan a hacer estas cosas? —, en un reino escondido vivía una sirenita que era hija del rey Tritón.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la sirenita? —se oyó la voz de Afrodita tras bambalinas como un murmullo.

—Porque a nadie más le queda el papel —se escuchó también la voz de Jabu en el mismo tono bajo.

—Pero yo soy un chico —Afrodita elevó la voz —, muy hermoso, pero chico al final de cuentas.

—En serio, no lo había notado —dijo con sarcasmo Jabu sin disimular su voz —Ahora sal de una vez que el show debe continuar.

Sin más el unicornio empujó a Piscis al escenario luciendo como una pelirroja que se deslizaba sin control por la pista de hielo. Siendo Afrodita originario de un país nórdico, el patinaje sobre hielo era algo que él conocía, pero no era sencillo hacerlo con un disfraz que no tiene piernas, sino cola de pescado.

—Maldito Milo sus disfraces —bufaba Piscis mientras atravesaba el centro de la pista sin dirección definida.

—La sirenita era muy hermosa —siguió Shion con el relato del guión —, la más hermosa de las hijas del rey de las profundidades.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo Afrodita al momento de pasar junto al patriarca para luego chocar contra la baranda de protección de la pista con un sonido sordo.

—Que dije que era la hija del rey de las profundidades —repitió Shion molesto —Mu, Shaka, Shiryu ¿qué esperan?

—Esto es un abuso —decía el Dragón

—Peor que eso —se quejaba también Shaka a su lado

—Atenta contra todo precepto. —Mu junto a ellos mientras empujaban a Tauro disfrazado de rey Tritón con su barba blanca y tridente de utilería —¿Por qué tenemos que empujar a Aldebarán?

—Porque no sabe patinar sobre hielo —fue la explicación que Jabu les dijo.

—¿Y por qué lo eligieron entonces? —preguntó Shaka

—Él y Dokho fueron los únicos voluntarios —respondió el unicornio —, creo que a Aldebarán le emocionó la idea de tener un tenedor gigante

—Para eso traían a Camus y a Hyoga —dijo Shiryu recordando la escena en que Saori les comunicó su plan para llevar a escena el famoso cuento.

—…_Vamos a poner en escena La Sirenita sobre hielo —fue la sentencia de Saori._

—_Pero Atena, ninguno sabemos cómo patinar sobre hielo —dijo Saga._

—_Nosot… —Hyoga no pudo terminar su frase porque recibió un codazo de Camus._

—_Nosotros haremos la pista con gusto —dijo el santo de Acuario que ya había intuido los problemas si el cisne abría el pico y confesaba que él y Camus sí sabían —y estaremos ocupados manteniendo el hielo para que todo salga bien. Ven Hyoga, vamos a ponernos a trabajar._

—Si al menos esos dos nos hubieran advertido en lugar de colaborar en todo esto —refunfuñaba Mu.

—Mu no rezongues —advirtió Shion —. Bien La Sirenita —y cada que la mencionaba alguien empujaba a Afrodita hacia el centro de la pista —tenía dos amigos: Scuttle la gaviota y Sebastián el cangrejo.

—¿Cómo fue que terminé yo ganando el papel de Sebastián? —Se preguntaba Máscara de la Muerte sin esperar respuesta.

—Sebastián es un cangrejo, Cáncer es un cangrejo —explicó Jabu —, ¿no tienes que ser muy listo para entenderlo?

Por su parte Seiya tuvo miedo de preguntar el porqué le dieron el papel de la atolondrada gaviota, así que mejor guardó silencio.

Shura por su parte empujó a Afrodita al centro de la pista.

—¡Oh! Mis lindos amiguitos han venido a verme.

—Sí —dijo Seiya leyendo el guión escrito en la palma de su mano —Másc… digo Sebastián quiere cantarte una nueva canción.

—¡Qué, nadie me dijo nada de cantar! —se quejó Máscara de la Muerte.

—No arruines la obra, —le dijo Seiya entre dientes —Saori se molestará contigo.

—Es que no sé toda la letra —dijo apesadumbrado.

—Canta lo que sabes —le dijo amablemente Shion.

—Bueno. Y Máscara comenzó su canción— Bajo del mar, bajo del mar. Las babosas son tan jocosas bajo del mar.

—Esa es la mejor parte —decía muy alegre Shion siguiendo el compás —. Bueno, mejor seguimos. La sirenita y sus amigos se fueron a la superficie donde vieron al príncipe en su barco.

—Ya sabes Ikki —advertía Shura —, nada de incendiar la utilería que me costó mucho trabajo hacerla (lo que sea con tal de no participar en este mamarracho, pensaba Capricornio) —mientras empujaba la especie de trineo con forma de barco donde estaba el Malhumorado Fénix que no salía de su asombro por estar inmerso en todo este desastre.

—Pero una tormenta partió el barco del príncipe —Shion dio la señal y Shura obediente partió en dos la utilería.

—Ahora haz como que te ahogas —dijo el santo de Capricornio cuando empujó al fénix a la pista de hielo.

—¡Me las pagarás! —dijo evidentemente molesto el Fénix. ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? Pensaba recordando.

El día había comenzado bien para él, estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que decidió ver cómo estaban las cosas en el Santuario sin imaginar el peligro que le acechaba. Ni bien llegó alguien, que no era otro que Argol, le dijo que Shun estaba en peligro inminente y que si no había alguien que le reemplazara el destino de Andrómeda sería fatal. Ikki no imaginó que las palabras de Argol se referían a que Shun en inicio fue escogido como el príncipe, y como en toda obra de teatro, son necesarios los suplentes por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad. Fénix no lo pensó dos veces como cuando lo mandaron a la isla de la Muerte, firmó para ser el reemplazo de Shun, quien al ver el interés de su hermano, decidió dejar de participar en la obra para dar paso a su querido hermano en su debut en las tablas. —He sido un estúpido —suspiró Fénix al momento de caer sobre la pista. Tan molesto estaba Ikki que su ardiente cosmo comenzó a derretir la pista que el Cisne y Acuario habían preparado.

—No hagas eso Ikki —le gritó Camus desde lo alto de los andamios donde se instalan los reflectores en el teatro —Nos costó trabajo hacer la pista, no lo arruines

—Maestro el que hizo todo el trabajo fui yo, usted me dijo que traería el almuerzo —replicó el Cisne

—Y te traje el almuerzo

—Un pedazo de grasa de ballena congelada.

—Eso era lo que comías todos los días en Siberia —explicó Camus —. Yo pensé que te gustaba. Deberías estar agradecido, es muy difícil conseguir en estos días. Tuve que ir a un sitio donde venden comida tradicional japonesa.

El cisne solamente atinó a mirar a Camus molesto, si no fuera porque quería mucho a su maestro

—Silencio ahí arriba —reprochó Shion —Afrodita, sigue con tus líneas.

—Mi querido príncipe yo te salvaré —Afrodita intentó levantar a Ikki que yacía en el suelo en un charco de agua.

—No me toque —protestó el Fénix resbalando en el charco.

—Ikki arruinas la pista —le gritó Hyoga —, voy a tener que congelarla de nuevo. ¡Polvo de diamantes!

—Tarado, me congelaste los pies dentro del hielo.

—Yo te sacaré de ahí —vino muy servicial Shura que con su Excálibur corto en cubo los congelados pies del fénix.

Shion solamente sacudió la cabeza y siguió con el guión.

—Desde ese día la sirenita se enamoró perdidamente del príncipe, por eso decidió ir a buscar a la bruja del mar para que la convierta en humana.

—¿Cómo se supone que patine en este traje? —se quejaba Dokho —Tiene demasiadas patas.

—No seas quejumbroso Dokho —le respondió Milo —fue lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poco tiempo. Además yo ni sé coser. De no haber sido por Shura que me ayudó a cortar la tela no acababa a tiempo.

—Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Camus para librarte de participar en la obra —le recordó el cisne —le creyeron que tu aguja escarlata también servía para la costura.

—El asunto es que yo no sé coser, tuve que usar pegamento —le confesó al cisne —algunos trajes ni pudieron secarse a tiempo.

Y justo en ese momento aparecieron dichos trajes, que no eran otros que los que lucían los gemelos del santuario.

—¿Por qué no saliste por la ventana cuando viste venir a Saori? —dijo en tono beligerante Saga, vestido como una anguila — Yo me hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente de que los problemas se aproximaban y te hubiera seguido.

—Eran cinco pisos —dijo en el mismo vestuario y tono Kanon —. Además tú nunca me haces caso y tarde o temprano nos hubieran atrapado.

Por fortuna, pensó Shion, los trajes de anguila no tenían brazos y por ello sabía que los gemelos no iniciarían una pelea entre ellos. Cuán equivocado podía estar el patriarca del Santuario, porque en ese momento, Saga intentó darle un cabezazo a su hermano que por hacer el quite retrocedió. Ahora el inconveniente de no saber patinar y de paso vestir un atuendo sin piernas ni brazos, sumado al hecho de que los trajes estaban recientemente pegados, se puso en evidencia en ese instante.

Saga por la inercia puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Kanon y por resultado del pegamento fresco quedó pegado a su gemelo.

—¡Quítate! —Kanon intentó alejarse de Saga pegado a su pecho.

—No puedo.

—Yo te ayudo —vino diligente Dokho con todos sus tentáculos y comenzó a jalar la cola de la anguila hasta arrancarla.

—¡No hagas eso, arruinas mi trabajo! —le gritó Milo desde los andamios.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! —le gritó Géminis al Escorpión, que no tenía con quién más desquitarse y con los cabellos de un tono más blanco que el habitual tono azulado.

Dicho esto rompió su traje para sacar sus brazos y arrancar la cola de la anguila.

—¡Toma! —dijo lanzando parte del traje hacia Milo.

—¡No arruines los trajes! —respondió Milo en el miso tono y como un signo vengativo que es, tomó un balde con el pegamento que sobraba y las plumas que usó para el disfraz de Seiya y se lo lanzó a todos los de abajo.

—¿¡Cuál es tu problema?! —le gritó Dokho que tomó a Kanon y Saga por los cabellos y los lanzó contra los andamios. Esta acción provocó que todo se derrumbara sobre las avergonzadas hermanas de la Sirenita, que no eran otros que Mu, Shiryu y Shaka.

—Par de vándalos — Camus se levantó para castigar a los que gemelos habían destruido su trabajo, o mejor dicho el trabajo de Hyoga supervisado por Acuario —¡Polvo de Diam…!

—Espera Camus —Shion trató de apaciguar los caldeados ánimos intentando sin éxito caminar sobre la pista de hielo.

Los carneros son buenos escalando en terrenos empinados, pero no son para nade buenos sobre el hielo. El patriarca resbaló sin remedio cayendo sobre el par de amigos de la Sirenita, es decir Máscara de la Muerte y Seiya, quienes por fortuna todavía seguían en pie.

—Están todos locos —reflexionó Aldebarán a sus compañeros —se comportan como animales. Déjeme ayudarle su ilustrísima —caminando hacia Shion.

—¡No Aldebarán, quédate donde estas! —le dijo Shion demasiado tarde, porque Tauro también resbaló y por la inercia de su voluminoso cuerpo se desplazó hasta el Fénix, que cuyo ardiente cosmo recién había logrado derretir sus zapatos de hielo y con sus temblorosas rodillas intentaba ponerse en pie.

—¡Aléjate de mí buey dorado! —fueron las vanas palabras del Fénix que fue embestido por Aldebarán y con esto los dos últimos caballeros en pie fueron derribados y con ellos lo que quedaba del escenario y pista.

En las graderías Saori observaba el triste espectáculo.

—Creo que no fue muy buena idea después de todo Tatsumi —dijo en un arranque de sabiduría.

—Tiene razón, será mejor que compremos las entradas para los niños del orfanato hoy mismo, tal vez nos hagan un descuento por comprar en grupo —dijo el calvo.

—Será los mejor —dijo Atena dejando el teatro donde los ensayos se llevaban a cabo. Pero Tatsumi se quedó un momento más

—Lo siento muchachos, creo que el Rey León también se cancela —comunicó.

—Menos mal —dijo aliviado Aioria con su traje de león

—De la que nos salvamos —siguió Aioros vestido como un jabalí —. Vamos Shun, me llevaré el traje de Timón para usarlo en Halloween.

Andrómeda vestido de suricato siguió a los hermanos dorados.

**FIN.**

**Nota final**. Viejo fanfic escrito por el paleolítico año de 2004, en un intento porque no se vea tan feo como estaba escrito originalmente.


End file.
